Asaka Miyagi
:"An ardent admirer of Seireitou." - Seireitou-shisho Asaka Miyagi (朝香宮城, Mīyāgi Asāka) is a member of the Order of the Vizards and the former 4th High Marshal of the Royal Special Task Force. She and Sakura Hazumi are very close friends, that are almost like sisters. Following the years after Sunryuk Asakura's takeover of Soul Society and defeat by Seireitou Kawahiru's hands, Asaka became the Captain of the Sixth Division of Reiji Maigo's Mudang 11. Appearance Asaka wears a short red skirt and her upper clothes resemble those traditionally worn by miko. She has light red mascara above her eyes, along with her eyes being a clear brownish blue. She has long brown hair that is kept up to look short. Like Seireitou and Sakura, Asaka wears her Zanpakuto on her back hip, in the same fashion as the latter two. Like many other Order females, she has unusually large breasts which she seems to not even seem to notice at times. Personality She is very naive and often says things she does not understand, and is often the most 'childish' of the Order's members. She is, however, very eager when it comes into meeting other Vizards (to the point where her eyes gleam and sparkle at the prospect of meeting another) but never fails to be polite as she would usually ask first for permission before fighting them straight. She also eats a lot of food. She is apparently a fairly decent cook, but can only cook curry in large amounts. Strangely, even for a Vizard, Asaka is generally kind-hearted, soft-spoken, and polite, applying appropriate name suffixes to most people. Asaka can be a bit of a pacifist as well. She is a kind individual, who is unwilling to watch people get hurt in front of her, a trait that Seireitou considers a flaw, and dislikes competition and fighting. Background Asaka was born to two peasants in Reiji Maigo, and lived in Area 2: Len. Early in her life, both her parents were killed by a wandering Shinigami gang who robbed her parents of everything and even tried to rape the young Asaka. However, she was able to escape into the forest. For the majority of her childhood and teenhood, she lived among the forest's animal inhabitants and it was here that she learned of her Shinigami and Hollow powers. She vowed to hunt down the killers of her parents and make them pay. Around her adulthood, she gathered the courage to journey back to Area 2: Len, and was able to find the killers. However, even with her Vizard powers, she was overpowered and outnumbered. However, just before they delivered a killing blow, she opened her closed eyes to see a man with silver hair, as well as 20 dead bodies of the killers. The leader, who killed Asaka's parents, was sniveling in fear in the corner, as he stuttered to ask who this man was. The man addressed himself as Seireitou Kawahiru, as Seireitou sliced the leader in half. As Seireitou left the room, Asaka followed him and asked if she could follow him, seeming to be infatuated with the man, and having no where to go. Seireitou meerly replied with a hand around her shoulders, and continued to walk, with her next to him. As they arrived to a cave, Seireitou introduced her to the Order, and told her that they were like a family. From that day, Asaka followed her idol Seireitou as her leader in the Order. Synopsis Power & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: She appears to be ambidextrous, initially wielding her zanpakutō with her left hand and then switching to her right during her fight with Illyeo. Seireitou has noted she is quite powerful despite her appearance. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She is quite agile and flexible and was willing to fight Illyeo, a powerful Sougishiki member, with a combination of hand to hand and swordsmanship which suggests she has good hand to hand combat skills. Enhanced Strength: In close combat, Asaka's hand to hand skills have seen tremendous growth thanks to Seireitou's constant battle drills to better protect herself should she find it impossible to avoid battle. To further aid her in that situation, she can rely on her natural super strength. By building up and releasing her reiatsu with precise timing, Asaka could easily decimate any obstacle and turn it to rubble. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer from anything ranging from instant death, broken bones, ruptured organs, or any other wound associated with intense blunt force trauma. Over time and through repeated use, Asaka had become able to use this strength instinctively and did not need to put any effort into using it. Immense Spiritual Energy: While fighting Seireitou during her training, she donned her mask and had a pink/scarlet spiritual pressure, presumably the dual type like the Espada. With her mask own, she can focus considerable amounts of energy into a blast to knock targets away. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Uji Yuh'sien that appears in the Zanpakutō Escapement arc see Uji Yuh'sien (spirit). Uji Yuh'sien (時間の玉スピリットである, Being Time's Jade Spirit) is the name of Asaka's Zanpakuto. It is shaped as a traditional Japanese Katana, that she keeps fastened to her waist. The hilt comes off as a light pinkish white, along with the guard being baby blue. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Summon your Wings.", Uji Yuh'sien releases with a tower of white reiatsu that covers Asaka's body, shooting into the sky. Once it hits the skies, the pillar breaks off into two wing-like appearances, which split even more. Once split 3 times, on Asaka's back consists of 8 mini-wings consisting of white reiatsu, with 4 on the right and 4 on the left. Her blade meerly grows slightly in length, and the hilt becomes solid pink. :Shikai Special Ability: Though never revealed, Asaka has hinted to the nature of her Zanpakuto. She tells her opponent, that she refuses to unleash her Shikai's True Power unless her comrades are in danger, never for sport. ::Unnamed Reishi Wave: The only power she has revealed in Shikai is an unnamed wave of reishi that resembles the Shikon Hisakiten in size and form. Though, it's maximum potency is yet to be shown, however, it was enough to burn Yohan's arm during their battle. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. When once asked to release her Bankai, she gave a giggle, asking the opponent if they wanted the fight to end so quickly. This gives the hint that it may be an instant effect-type Bankai release. Hollow Powers & Abilities Quotes